ufofandomcom-20200214-history
O.H. Krill
The article is about The Krill Report and its author. O.H. Krill is an unknown author of The Krill Report. Krill gave what he called “the UFO situation” in the United States of America predominantly for 1987-8. His report supports and references the claims of Paul Bennewitz, George Andrews, and John Keel. The Krill Report The Krill Report (1988) was written by an unknown author and posted early on IllumiNet BBS. Almost ten years later the report was circulated on a UFO mailing list, as early as January 1996. It was recieved with heavy scrutiny and criticism, and largely dismissed by those who thought it was the work of John LearReddit, Alien Theory, The Krill papers or Bill Cooper.Comments Shared on the i_ufo-l -- Mailing List, About the Krill Report However, The Krill Report has influenced and shaped the conspiracy side of the UFO community. It became the basis for Bob Lazar’s claims in 1989, Val Valerian’s Matrix series, Bill Cooper’s authored works in 1988-1991, and Branton’s “The Dulce Book” (1996). Its content (over time) ended up polarizing into core UFO / alien beliefs and conspiracy theories right into the millennium. The UFO terms and definitions that are presented are still used and promoted today in UFO circles and conspiracy theory. The original document was divided into four files by Joshua "Illinois" Shapiro in 1996. TKR1.jpeg|Part 1 of 4|link=http://www.v-j-enterprises.com/krill1.html TKR2.jpeg|Part 2 of 4|link=http://www.v-j-enterprises.com/krill2.html TKR3.jpeg|Part 3 of 4|link=http://www.v-j-enterprises.com/krill3.html TKR4.jpeg|Part 4 of 4|link=http://www.v-j-enterprises.com/krill4.html Key terms There are many key terms used in the 1987/8 Krill report that have become staple beliefs and influential to later authors and UFO researchers. Such as, but not limited to: Majestic 12 The Krill Report gives the list of Majestic 12 members identicle to the MJ-12 Document that ufologist Jaime Shandera recieved in 1984. Krill gives the list as follows:The Krill Report (1 of 4) :: “Majestic Twelve (MJ-12). The original members were: Admiral Roscoe H. Hillenkoetter, Dr. Vannevar Bush, Secretary James Forrestal, General Nathan P. Twining, General Hoyt S. Vandenburg, Dr. Detlev Bronk, Dr. Jerome Hunsaker, Mr. Sidney W. Souers, Mr. Gordon Gray, Dr. Donald Menzel, General Robert M. Montague, and Dr. Lloyd V. Berkner.” * Note: This list does not follow Bill Cooper’s list. Cooper Files Bill Cooper’s take on The Krill Report:Bill Cooper on Krill :: “The KRILL papers seemingly came out of nowhere and have stirred up a small hornets nest of speculation. Who is O. H. Krill? Is the information correct? Are parts of the text correct and parts incorrect? Where did the papers come from? :: “I do not know who the author is and I do not know if the material is directly from KRLL or not. BUT IT IS APPARENT THAT WHOEVER O. H. KRILL MAY BE HE DID KNOW THE STORY OF KRLL. In my opinion the origin of the material will most probably be the object of much speculation. I cannot comment on the material which covers information that I have never seen before, however I can and will say that much of it is correct and agrees with the information that I have already released. :: “I never saw the KRILL papers before in my life until the Sysop of Paranet RHO called my attention to them in a file on that board. This occurred only a few days before Christmas and I uploaded them to Ted Markley as soon as I could. He informed me however that he had already obtained them from another source.” ::Bill Cooper Conspiracy theorist Bill Cooper promoted that “O.H. Krill” stood for “Original Hostage Krill”. It was Cooper who gave the many variations of the name Krill, such as: Krll, Kryl, Cril, and later Krlll.Majestic 12 and the Secret Government, by William Cooper He postulated that Krill was the name of an EBE that the United States came into contact with, some decades earlier. However, a lot of Cooper’s take on the UFO phenomena is a mixed bag of names and dates-which has stirred up a lot of flack from serious UFO researchers. Lear vs. Cooper Kurt Lochner posted a blog under the “I.M. FEDDUP” in a very long rant against Bill Cooper in 1998. The following is a snippet:Behold A Stale Hoarse, the real story of Drunken Stupor..., by I.M. FEDDUP, 6/25/98 ::“The accusations and attacks by Mr. Cooper on all who dare to disagree with him spew forth from him in a seemingly never-ending stream. As was so clearly noted by reporter George Knapp of KLAS-TV in Las Vegas in his program 'UFO's: The Best Evidence', , Don Ecker, Vicki Cooper, Bob Lazar, Gene Huff, Budd Hopkins, Stanton Friedman, Bill Moore, Jaime Shandera, George Knapp, Craig Hewlett, Linda Moulton Howe, Tony Pelham, Bruce MacCabee and a multitude of others (with the list growing daily), have all been labeled by Mr. Cooper as frauds and agents of the CIA.” Lockner as “I.M. FEDDUP” continues: ::“One evening during a television interview of Mr. Cooper, Lear overhead Mr. Cooper use the O.H Krill name and mention the fact that he had first seen this document while working for the Office of Naval Intelligence in the early 1970's. As Mr. Lear has related, he immediately pulled Mr. Cooper aside and quietly told him, "Bill, O.H. Krill is a joke! John Grace and I used Krill from Bob Emenegger's special 'UFO's: It Has Begun' because of a woman who allegedly channeled an entity named CRYLLL. Grace just pulled the O.H. out of thin air!" Mr. Cooper instantly unleashed his hostile self and in his usual denial of reality, replied that Lear was mistaken” *'Fact 1': KLAS TV Las Vegas originally aired “UFOs: The Best Evidence” on November 6, 1989.UFOs: The Best Evidence begins serious examination in 1989 — Part 1 by George Knapp, Nov 6, 2019 * Fact 2: In a Don Allen email to Steve Hudgeons, dated 26 Jan 1996, he writes: “This is a joint fabrication between John Lear and John Grace (aka Val Valerian). Somewheres I have a message by Bill English that explains this in detail, but suffice to say, the entire OH. Krill doc is pure BS.” * Fact 3: Kurt Lochner angerly rants against Bill Cooper on 6/25/98, some 10 years after the KLAS TV program, in his blog titled: “Behold A Stale Hoarse, the real story of Drunken Stupor...” Summation: Running on pure distain for John Lear and Bill Cooper, the UFO community from 1996 to 1998 (criticizing some 10 years after The Krill Report’s release) assumed and speculated that John Lear and John Grace (Val Valerian) were the masterminds behind the The Krill Report. Following suit, Kurt Lochner that John Lear verbally took credit for the The Krill Report. Krill surname Although some believe that “Krill” was a and Bill Cooper believed it was the name of an alien, it does stand as a legitimate surname. The surname Krill was found in Prussia where the family made a considerable contribution to the feudal society which shaped modern Europe.Krill History, Family Crest & Coats of Arms Some of the first settlers to the United States of this family name were: * Adam Krill, who landed in Pennsylvania in 1761. * Jacob Krill, who arrived in St Clair County, Illinois in 1846. * Karl Krill, who landed in Allegany (Allegheny) County, Pennsylvania in 1869. * Peter Krill, aged 30, who arrived in America in 1881. :Source: :^ Filby, P. William, Meyer, Mary K., Passenger and immigration lists index : a guide to published arrival records of about 500,000 passengers who came to the United States and Canada in the seventeenth, eighteenth, and nineteenth centuries. 1982-1985 Cumulated Supplements in Four Volumes Detroit, Mich. : Gale Research Co., 1985, Print (ISBN 0-8103-1795-8) Commentary The report that seemingly started it all— The Krill Report — hated on by some of the earliest of UFO researchers, almost as if they didn’t think of it first. :—''UFO-Alien Database'' References Resources * O.H. Krill. The Krill Report (1 of 4) in BBS format by J. Shapiro * O.H. Krill. The Krill Report (2 of 4) in BBS format by J. Shapiro * O.H. Krill. The Krill Report (3 of 4) in BBS format by J. Shapiro * O.H. Krill. The Krill Report (4 of 4) in BBS format by J. Shapiro * The Krill Report by O.H. Krill, archived from original one webpage format on IllumiNet BBS by Paul Rutgers Alien research * Alien Research Wiki, Category:Researchers Category:Ufology Category:Xenology